


Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: 18+, Bad Genji, Bottom Ken, Ken really doesn't get enough love, M/M, Mob Boss Genji, Smut, Top Genji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been years since Genji took control of the Ryuseikai - after Ken's supposed death he'd waged the war the Soshu family wanted. He's so close to cutting off their head.Ken is pulled from his quiet secret life when his old Yakuza boss decides to play him as a pawn.Joji - head of the Soshu Clan - thinks there's only one thing on the verge of his ruin that will cause the brutal mob boss Genji to grant clemency.He gifts Genji Ken Katagiri.





	Gift

 

 

 

As soon as Ken saw them - the unmistakable black cut of their suits - he knew. He couldn't say he hadn't been expecting this exactly. And whatever it was - he knew it couldn't be good.

"Ken Katagiri. So the little punk is still alive." One of Ken's old associates smirked, when they were close enough for a dialogue.

The other vendors and buyers in the fish market were already making themselves scarce.

"Ah well," Ken thumped his chest with false bravado, "this life was getting too quiet anyway."

It would be more quiet sleeping with the fishes. By the way the men were watching him, he guessed they knew it too.

"The Boss wants to see you."

And of course, that meant he had no choice but to go with them.

 

 

 

Ken had always wondered why the Boss had saved him. No answer he could come up with had been entirely satisfactory. He'd more or less chalked it up to the wholesome kindred spirit of friendship, the recognition and respect for a bond between men.

And Genji might not have been a kid exactly but he hadn't been a man.

And - Ken was fond of him. Heartbreakingly fond.

Genji would be a man now though, and Ken the fact had always stewed at the back of his mind. He'd wondered if Genji had made it.

It wasn't like they put that kind of stuff in the paper. Although Ken recalled the obituary of Genji's father quite clearly.

The Boss' men weren't gentle with him.

They shoved him into a car and smacked him when he spoke. So he didn't speak. The drive back into the city was like a home coming. Despite the circumstances Ken still felt the familiar relief of once more being where he should be.

They didn't bother with a bag over his head or anything like that. They pulled up, not to the Boss' house that Ken remembered but one of the other strongholds where they sometimes did business.

He expected to see Boss Joji right away. To face his execution - because what else could it be but that the Boss wanted to tie up his loose ends, finally?

"We gotta clean you up." One of the henchman explained shortly, "The girls will take care of you. If I hear you're not behaving yourself -"

The man lifted an arm to strike and Ken instinctively flinched.

Then, girls from the massage parlour. One of them a madam. He was pulled into a room with them, shut off from the other men.

They scrambled to remove his clothes and he fought to keep them.

"What are you doing?" He asked, tongue finally loosened.

But they didn't answer him.

The wash up was demeaning. But the worst of it - the absolute worst, was slick fingers being pushed at him in intimate places as if to... _prepare_. And it was puzzling. Because Boss Joji wouldn't.

The Soshu wouldn't. Only willing girls worked in their parlour's.

Still, at the horrific and shaming intrusion Ken felt nothing but panic, welling up in tidal waves. None of it made sense. Ken certainly was...no prize either.

It was senseless and horrid.

By the time they got him into a flimsy kimono he was barely protesting at all.

 

 

 

Ken was put in a room, and he distinctly got the impression the role he was to play was _Geisha_ , with tatami floors and thin, beautifully etched rice paper. It was real high class and he felt distinctly out of place.

He sat with his knees under him, shifting occasionally to keep from getting too sore.

He assumed that he would be meeting with the Boss. Or rather, the Boss with him. He dreaded it. Remembered how the Boss liked to slap, liked to humiliate, and Ken almost preferred a quick death compared with that.

A door slid open and the Boss did enter then, two of his men beside him. He did a strange thing though. He didn't acknowledge Ken at all, looked right through him. But he knelt facing a door across from him.

There was silence and Ken dared not speak.

It was worse when the silence broke.

Ken would recognize the cadence of a fight anywhere. This wasn't that.

There were screams and gurgles, thuds and sudden stops that twisted Ken's stomach. It was a massacre.

Boss Joji looked about to faint. Ken felt it himself, fear rising in him as the sounds continued to get closer. He'd run but his legs were frozen.

His breath caught in his throat at the sounds one room over.

And then, the door facing the Boss slid calmly open.

Genji.

Only, different. Older, broader, more defined. More formal with his crisp burgundy shirt and expensive black suit. His blood stained katana.

And Ken had seen Genji with blood on his face but this was different. This was arterial spray and gore. This was Genji untouched coming from a slaughter.

He sheathed his katana and stepped forward before noticing Ken in the corner of the room.

"H-he's yours." Joji stuttered in incoherent fear, "A gift to arouse your mercy."

Ken knew Genji thought he was dead. But to see the expression on Genji's face - such betrayal and shock - stung.

One of Genji's men rushed forward then but Genji stopped him with barely a flick of his hand.

"Get out of here." Genji said shortly to Boss Joji, who fled.

To his men, Genji said, "Let him pass."

There was a moment where they stared at each other, before Genji again spoke.

"Leave us." Genji commanded and then the men who had spilled in were rewinding until it was just Genji and Ken in the room.

Ken beamed, felt he was. Because Genji might be all grown up but he was still _Genji_.

"Genji," Ken began softly, as Genji circled with his slow steps.

"Shut up." Genji said sharply, like it hurt him to speak it, expression unfamiliar - dangerous.

Ken's words died in his throat.

He stopped in front of him and crouched down, studying his face.

Genji scoffed, something hateful and wrong in it. Not at all like Genji.

 _Did you make it to the top?_ Ken wanted to ask, _Did you fly?_

 Instead, Ken let out a little unsurely, "...Genji?"

Genji sighed, and unbuttoned the cuffs on his expensive suit. He crouched in front of him then, so close that Ken reared back a little and lost his balance, falling back on his elbows. The awkward splay let his kimono fall open just a bit, uncovering his legs.

Genji _looked_ , was the thing. Dully, uninterested, but still Ken felt exposed. Curled his legs up to try and cover them more.

Then, Genji reached down and tugged at the hem, exposing a little more.

Ken gasped, scandalized.

"What are you-" Ken began even as Genji seemed to fall forward. But it was deliberate, until he was poised above him, almost caging him.

Ken felt nervous - intimidated.

Genji was his friend, but - something was wrong with Genji. And it was obvious what. One didn't become a mob boss without losing some aspect of one's humanity. Ken's heart throbbed. He'd hoped Genji's father would have discouraged him a little more.

Genji chuckled and it wasn't a pleasant sound.

"All this time you were just a whore." Genji said thickly, voice low, "If you knew how much I've thought about you."

Ken tried to puzzle the words out but they hardly made sense. What did Genji mean - by whore? And Genji was one to talk, just as deep if not deeper in the Yakuza life style.

"The ugly haircut," Ken wanted to protest, but Genji continued "the overconfidence, the way you said...you said I'd make it. You knew just how to play me, huh?"

"What?" Ken asked, befuddled.

And he wasn't smart, or quick. Maybe too many hits to the head. Which made Genji leaning down to kiss him even more shocking.

But he didn't kiss him.

He stopped just millimeters shy. Sharing breath.

Ken was frozen. Genji scoffed, eventually, and pushed Ken flat against the tatami. Splayed Ken's legs and positioned himself between them.

Ken swallowed, throat gone dry. He couldn't dredge up any words.

Things were all - skewered, wrong.

Genji stuck his hand underneath the robe quite suddenly, fingers probing.

Ken gasped loudly.

" _Genji_ " the word was punched out, a shocked exhale.

This couldn't be happening.

"I'm not-" Ken managed to gasp out again,

"A whore?" Genji said unkindly, mouth twisted in anger.

And it was hard to refute it, in that moment, Genji's hands on him.

 _Genji_.

Genji, who was just a kid. Just some stupid kid Ken wanted to help, once upon a time.

Ken covered his face with his hands, long sleeves hiding him, as Genji probed deeper. Fingers insistent and Ken moaned, in pleasure or pain he wasn't sure. The feeling was just too much.

Then Genji was leaning away, efficiently tugging off his jacket and undoing his belt.

Ken made the mistake of taking his hands away and looking up, voice frozen in his throat. Genji seemed to lock onto his face, and when Ken made to cover it again Genji pushed his hands down.

Then Genji's hands were somewhere else, and then other parts of Genji. Until there was a pressure against him.

He cried out loud and long when Genji breached him.

It wasn't - and Ken wasn't - and he'd never but once, with a girl who'd maybe pitied him but liked him.

His body just responded. Wherever Genji was it was only a half a beat behind him.

He shut his eyes, hands grasping roughly at Genji's suit.

He was overwhelmed by the physicality of what was happening. He was whining, knew he was, and couldn't help it.

"Ge-Genji" he gasped.

And Genji was unfaltering, rhythmic, bearing down.

He ran his hands down the sides of Ken, and that more than anything forced a reaction.

Ken couldn't - refused to - think of Genji that way.

It didn't stop him from reacting.

It was worse when Genji stilled, warmth spreading inside Ken. And then Genji was pulling away and Ken felt cold. He pulled the kimono around him, pulled the hem further down his legs.

Ken found he couldn't look at the boy.

And he didn't need to. In short order Genji was impeccably dressed, sliding the door he'd come through open before he disappeared through it. Ken's heart was stuck in his throat as men filtered in and he realized they'd have to have been immediately on the other side of the thin door. Listening, and Ken hadn't been quiet exactly.

A young man around Genji's age, sharply dressed but shorter, hair slicked back, seemed to lead them. He crouched down a ways from Ken and cleared his throat.

"Serizawa." The man introduced himself. "Get up."

Ken obeyed, like a shaky colt.

It was uncomfortable, a new soreness. He was painfully aware of his bare legs, amongst the fully clothed men. Serizawa wrapped a hand around Ken's arm and lead him along. The other man acted like he wasn't there, which was a step up from Joji's men.

Ken was passed from building to car to building to room without seeing anything more of Genji.

It wasn't until he was left in a room eerily similar to the one he left, that Ken began to feel less numb.

Serizawa cleared his throat.

"You have everything you need here. We'll be outside."

The last part was said - not as an assurance, but as a warning. Ken had no misconceptions. He was a prisoner here.

It wasn't until he was left in privacy that he finally reacted.

Fingers trembling, he curled up into himself, sinking to the floor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
